utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Kinikun
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: キニ''ク''ン(Kinikun; invented by its creator) 蘭(Ran; Orchid) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: STUPIDloid MODEL: 19AI |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | ' Female/hibrid' (Human/bath) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;"|'F1 - A#4' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | ' Rook '(Platonic love) HARUKOloid (Best friend) Nakata Kou(Partner for STUPIDloids/stalker) Kyohei Kou(Partner for STUPIDloids) Asami Shokoe(Partner for STUPIDloids/ little sister) Fuku Seion '''(Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | '''18 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'All' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'STUPIDloid's facebook page ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'55 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Chocolate bar | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''' STUPIDloid''' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |''' ' '''1,70m' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'STUPIDloid' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART DEVIANART |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |''' ' '''March/25' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Chocolate, candies, Rook, spending time with friends, sing' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Sound Cloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |''' March 25, 2014''' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | Being disturbed while eating, not share chocolate with she, people who annoy Rook, touch her hair | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|'Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance ' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: She' s too energetic and cheerful, almost never depressed unless ignore it. He loves to eat pasta. She best friends are Katsuo Zen and HARUKOloid, and is madly in love Rook. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: 'Red with long strands clinging as if They Were pigtails '''Headgear: '(none) 'Eye color: '''One white and one red '''Earphones: '(none) 'Dress: '''She wear a white colored sleeves, wearing a mustard-colored tie, above it wears a crimson corset; Also use arm warmers, one crimson That Reaches Almost to the shoulder and above esta Carries one white on the left side and the other crimson Almost to the elbow of the right side. Your Pañalon is short on the right and the long left, wears a league That will grab half of stripes on the right side; use short Boots with scarlet soles. '''Nationality/Race: '''Japanese/bath '''Favorite phrase: 'ル ー ク く ん, 私 は あ な た の た め に な り ま す! ('''Rook kun, I going for you / Ruku-kun, watashi wa anata no tame ni narimasu!) Terms of Use - No change its design, except the clothes for a specific song. - Her voice can be used freely. - Yuri images can be created with she. - Can be used as character role. - You can not change your voice to another character or another Fanloid. Voice bank and Configuration She have 3 CV`s voicebank encoded in r'omaji '''and' hiragana', you can use '''EFB-GT.exe resampler': - SOFT (with Katsuo Zen) - DARK - CORE (with Katsuo Zen) Trivia * Always prune it running everywhere, behaves like a little girl. * She hates to be touched hair. * She always hits Edward Kaze because this bothers everyone. * Asami is not her sister .. Asami loves her as an older sister Category:UTAU Category:Vampire-Utau Category:Bath Category:STUPIDloid Category:Female Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Rook Stalker Category:Red hair Category:Red eyed UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Mexico Category:STUPIDloids